Marty
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Marty is the deuteragonist of Madagascar franchise. He is a zebra who lived at the Central Park Zoo, and Alex's best friend. Biography Apparently, Marty has spent his whole life in the zoo, even as a young zebra. The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Marty has a small cameo with his friends while celebrating Christmas and singing a version of "Jingle Bells" at the end. Madagascar The movie opens on Marty's 10th birthday (middle-aged for a zebra). His friends try to give him a great birthday, but somehow, Marty wants more. He escapes the Central Park Zoo, in which he lives, and makes a dash for the wild. His friends, Alex the Lion, Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippopotamus flag him down, but as they're about to take him back to the zoo, police officers appear in all directions, tranquilize the animals, and send them on a ship to Kenya. However, the penguins take over the ship and the four friends are washed up on the shores of Madagascar. Once on the island, the animals begin to panic except for Marty, who has had his dream fulfilled. Marty sets up a "bar" on the island, known as Casa del Wild (in English Home of the Wild). Alex is mad at Marty for getting them shipped to the wild, but he later apologizes to Marty and actually begins to enjoy himself on the island. Unfortunately, his enjoyment brings on his killer instincts, causing him to attack the resident lemurs and his friends, including Marty. Alex doesn't "go savage" for long, and is later able to rejoin his friends as they head back to the zoo. Marty, along with his friends has only a few small cameos in The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper. He, Alex, and Gloria are seen at the beginning decorating Melman's neck with Christmas lights. At the end, he, his friends, and almost all the other zoo animals are seen singing their own version of "Jingle Bells". Merry Madagascar Marty is more than happy to help his friends save Christmas and shows his usual enthusiasm throughout the special. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Marty has a smaller role, due to being the tritagonist. While heading back to New York in Julien's plane, they crash land in the middle of Africa, where Alex is reunited with his long-lost parents. While the others mingle with other members of their species, Marty joins a herd of zebras that all look and sound exactly like him and he always wanted to be the leader of the zebras (since the old leader died). While he enjoys this new lifestyle at first, it becomes evident that he has no individuality in the herd. Marty also becomes sad when Alex is unable to tell him apart from the other zebras and realize that Alex doesn't really take Marty's problems into consideration. The two get into a fight and Marty leaves a remorseful Alex behind. The next day, Alex is able to make amends with Marty by pulling him out from the crowd (later revealed to be due to the bite mark left on Marty's backside from the previous film). Alex tells Marty what makes him stand out from the herd is that he is a dreamer and a free spirit. Marty accompanies his friend to unblock a dam set by stranded New Yorkers in the jungle (which caused the watering hole to dry up). When Alex is caught, Marty gets the other animals to help rescue him and Zuba. Marty is last seen fulfilling his dream as the leader of the zebras. Madly Madagascar Marty meets a female Okapi who strikes his fancy, but she's not that interested...until Marty finds a love potion (thanks to the penguins) and puts it on! Now she is paying him attention and unfortunately, so are 90% of the females on the savannah! At first this is great, but after a while, Marty finds that being irresistible isn't all it's cracked up to be and washes off the potion. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted When the Zoosters decide that the penguins have taken long enough to return to pick them up, Marty and his friends go to Monte Carlo in order to try and find them. Unfortunately, they find themselves spotted by the humans in the casino as well as finding the penguins. As a result, Marty and pals find themselves being chased after by animal control. Marty and Alex argued over who should be leader. In order to hide, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex decide to hide with Circus Zaragoza in order to stay away from the animal control. While hiding they find that this particular circus, Vitaly asks who leader is and Marty identifies Alex as such since he said he was. The group soon learn they could earn a contract for an American tour with a stop in New York City, when the group finds that this circus is not going to earn that contract without a serious makeover, Marty and pals take it upon themselves to refresh the circus with some new acts. Marty ends up finding his calling in doing a routine with Stefano in which they are shot out of cannons. When the group ends up getting the contract and reaching New York City, Marty and his friends end up realizing that the zoo is not what they remembered after all and decide to instead run off with the circus and continue performing in their acts...after telling their new friends they are sorry and that they've changed their minds. Marty, Melman and Gloria were happy seeing Alex and Gia together as a couple. Marty sees that he and his friends are finally where they belong, which is truly crack-a-lackin. Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie Marty only appears for a few moments, dancing with the other zoosters to Afro Circus/I Like to Move It. Madagascar: A Little Wild Marty is set to appear as a foal along with Alex, Melman, and Gloria. Appearance At one point in the first movie, Alex says he's black with white stripes, which is true for all zebras, as he has 30 black, and only 29 white, but this was partly due to the fact that Alex had to give an explanation as to why he was licking Marty, as he thought he was the steak in his dream. Also often Marty mentions that he is black with white stripes, although, in the herd of zebras, very few zebras have their exact stripes pattern. In reality, no zebras share the same exact pattern of stripes. The colors of Marty can change as the animation progresses, in the first film his skin was dark and in the third film his skin was clearer. Marty also likes to dress up, in Madagascar 3, Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina offered to paint him. Finally, it is painted white and blue with several spots of different colors and a colorful wig. He is also seen using his fluorescent paint in his stripes (like the rest of the circus) fluorescent green paint, in the dark his stripes highlight bright green and his body looks black. Personality In the beginning, Marty lived a life of comfort in the zoo, but comfort led to boredom and Marty soon saw that his tenth birthday came and went and with that, his life was halfway in. Marty decided, then, that he must travel to the wild, for at least a short time, never having seen the wild. Marty is enthusiastic and always willing for a great adventure with his pals. However, he also has a complexity about his individuality, since he felt like he was no different from the other zebras (who literally are exactly like him). However, as Alex points out, Marty is a dreamer and a free spirit, which truly makes him stand out from other zebras. Marty is also usually brave and does not fear anything, his life must be in great danger for him to want to escape. He did not hesitate when using the cannon to save Stefano. Abilities Agility and speed Marty is a zebra, so by nature he loves to run. He almost managed to escape from Alex in the first film, ran along with his new herd in the second film and was able to dodge spears from the humans who followed Nana. Climb Marty despite having hooves, proves to be good climbing mountains as seen in Madagascar 3 when trying to save Stefano. Canon Marty and Stefano have their own number in the circus that consists of being fired from cannons, often that helps them to throw strings for some use, as Gloria and Melman do when they dance on a tightrope. Relationships Alex Alex and Marty are the best of friends, and got through a lot together. They have had a few squabbles, like the Butt Bite Incident, for example, but they're still buds. When Alex arrived at the Zoo, Marty said he thought he was a kind of a show-off. When they grew up, they both became best friends. When Marty told the zoosters his birthday wish, Alex was one of those who did not want to support him but according to Gloria, being his best friend, he was the only one capable of encouraging him. When Marty escaped, Alex was among the first to decide to retrieve it, but after being caught by the police, both began to discuss their differences of opinion. On the island of Madagascar, Alex just wanted to go home, so he hated every idea of Marty about staying there, but after Marty went to convince him, Alex decided to apologize. Marty and the other zoosters then found themselves in danger of being devoured by Alex because of their predatory nature of not eating for days. Marty decided to go to find Alex in the territory of the Fossas and said he would not leave Madagascar without him, then Alex thanked him for not having abandoned him and later defended them all from the Fossas. In the end, Marty asked for a toast to Alex, expressing that his heart is bigger than his stomach. In Madagascar 2, Marty had many conflicts because he thought he was a unique zebra, but seeing that others could do the same as him and even talked like him, he no longer felt special. The problem worsened when Alex mistook him for another zebra and admitted that his problems were bigger than his. When Alex decided to leave the reserve to save the watering hole, he wanted to apologize to Marty before leaving. He recognized him among all the zebras, saying that he is unique because he is a dreamer, both were reconciled and Marty decided to accompany him to investigate the river’s problem. At the end the film, Marty pretends to be another zebra to annoy Alex, but Alex says that seeing him in the eye, he would always know it would be him, although in reality he, recognized him by the bite on his butt. In Madagascar 3, Marty and the others made him a New York city in mud for Alex on his birthday, then decided to go find the penguins at the casino in Monte Carlo. During his entry to Monte Carlo, Marty wanted to go down to catch the penguins but Alex announced that he would do it himself, unleashing a discussion about leadership in the zoosters, all finally fell due to the weight of Gloria. They argued several times, also in the vehicle when Marty drove and Alex shouted at him about the zebras not driving. Finally, facing Vitaly’s rage, Marty smugly admitted that the leader was Alex. When the group arrived at the zoo, Marty said they would not have to be sad if he had never run away, to which Alex assured him not to feel guilty, telling him that escaping was the best thing that could have happened to them. Gloria Melman Stefano King Julien, Mort, and Maurice Skipper and the penguins Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina Vitaly Gia Dancing Dogs Okapi Girl ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Friend Category:Protagonists Category:Movie characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Madagascar Category:New York Residents Category:Zoosters Category:Zebras